bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 23
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 23 So, so, so sorry that took so long. It was much harder than I thought it would be... But, enough of the satire, let's get to the part you've been waiting for! *** "You're looking surprisingly well," Ko mused, observing his sister's appearance, "It seems you have made good use of your...time away from home." Zen involuntarily flinched at the sound of his voice, moving away slightly. "Father sent you," she guessed, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Yes," He replied casually, "He wants a 'report' on your progress." She swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing herself to look her brother in the eye. She knew what he meant--he was here to fight her. Again, she felt her self unconciously move away from him. He noticed this and smirked slightly. "Oh? Going to run away again, I see." Also realizing her actions, Zen clenched her fist. "N-no, I--" "It does not surprise me," Ko continued, "You've always been eager to run away from the things that frighten you most." His gaze darkened. "Like mother's death." She felt a cold sweat break over her skin. "That...that wasn't my fault..." Despite her words, the image of her mother's bloody and dying body flashed through her mind. "It was an accident..." He continued to glare down at her. "So you still insist on living in that dream. The ignorance of not knowing what you've done, what crime you have comit--" "It wasn't my fault!" She screamed, crystals spawning around her and rushing towards Ko. He remained un-moving, his shadow warping beneath him and cutting through the attacking object. He felt himself smirk as his sister rushed forward to atttack him, striking out with a crystal shard aimed for his throat. Again, his shadow moved to intercept, latching onto her wrist and throwing her aside. She tumbled once before getting back up on her feet. Lady Zen, Aem cried out in her mind, Quickly, summon us! Breathing heavily, she stared down her brother. "No," She replied quietly to her unit, "This is something I must do alone." Fool! She was surprised to hear Mifune's voice, ''Hurry up and summon us before you get yourself kill--'' She cut off their voices, extending her right hand. A crystal gre from her palm, shaping into a jagged sythe. She gripped it with both hands, swinging at her brother. He didn't so much as flinch as his shadows blocked it. "...Stop fooling around with me, brother..." She murmured. He tilted his head, feigning ignorance. "Whatever do you mean?" "You haven't even bothered attacking!" Her voice rang in anger. "Do you think I have done nothing in exile?! I have grown stronger--so fight me properly, Ko!" Again, a smirk crossed his face. "Oh? It looks like my little sister is all grown up." His shadow began to twist beneath him, growing out and around him. "Very well. I will give you a proper battle." The shadow rushed up and towards her. Crystal wings grew from her back and arched around her, shielding her against the dark attack. She swiped her hand through the air, creating needles that flew out from the wings. Ko leapt right to avoid the attack, only to have to use his shadows to block Zen's kick from above. The ground buckled beneath him from the force of the blow. She backflipped away as he moved to counter, his shadow grabbing at her form. As she landed a few feet away, she was winded by a blow to her chest. She gasped as she was knocked back. She dug her feet into the earth, crystalizing them to stop her momentum. Before she could fully recover, Ko was suddenly right in front of her, striking out with his fist. She cried out as his attack landed in her ribs, ripping her from the earth. She grunted as she heard a bone crack--probably hers--but she clamored back to her feet, gasping. Ko chuckled slightly, his shadow flaring around him like a wild serpent. "Perhaps you over-estimated yourself. This fight might be over sooner than you think." *** So there it is. Hope it wasn't too disappointing--fight scenes are really hard to write. Part two of the fight, coming up soon! (Hopefully) Thanks for reading~ Category:Blog posts